Mitsuharu Misawa
| birth_place = Yūbari, Hokkaidō | death_date = | death_place = Hiroshima, Japan | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dick Beyer Giant Baba | debut = August 21, 1981 | retired = }} Mitsuharu Misawa, (June 18, 1962 - June 13, 2009) was a Japanese wrestler. He became famous working for All Japan Pro Wrestling. He was Tiger Mask II, but unmasked himself in a match (In favor of Giant Baba to push him the superstardom). He owned, operated, and wrestled for Pro Wrestling NOAH. He also founded and served as the chairman of the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance. He did this until his death after an accident at a NOAH event on June 12, 2009. Misawa was 46. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *Emerald Flowsion (Innovated) *Tiger Driver '91 (Kneeling Double underhook Ganso Bomb; Innovated) *Tiger Suplex '85 (Innovated) *Rolling/Roaring Elbow (Discus Elbow Smash; Innovated) *Misawa Elbow Strike (Running Elbow Strike/Standing Hard Elbow Strike) *Emerald Flowsion Kai (Suplex into Emerald Flowsion; Innovated) *Tiger Driver (Double underhook Powerbomb; Innovated) *Elbow Suicida (Suicide dive transitioned into an elbow strike; Innovated) *Tiger Body Press (Frog Splash) *Tiger Suplex '84 (Wrist-Clutch Tiger Suplex; Innovated) *Tiger Suplex *'Tag teams and stables' :*Mitsuharu Misawa and Kenta Kobashi :*Mitsuharu Misawa and Toshiaki Kawada :*Mitsuharu Misawa and Yoshinari Ogawa *'Theme music' :*"Tiger Mask Theme" by Takeshi Terauchi & His Blue Jeans (Japan; '''1985 - 1990, used as Tiger Mask II) :*"Red Zone Fighter" (Japan; 1990, used by a short time before he used "Spartan X') :*“Spartan X" by Kirth/Keith Morrison (Japan; 1990 - 2000) :*"Spartan X (NOAH Version)" by Kirth/Keith Morrison made By [[Pro Wrestling NOAH|NOAH]] (NOAH, ROH;' 2000 - 2009) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Triple Crown Championship (5 times) **AJPW Unified World Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Jun Akiyama (1), Kenta Kobashi (2), Toshiaki Kawada (2) and Yoshinari Ogawa (1) **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Yoshinari Ogawa (1), Kenta Kobashi (1) **PWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jumbo Tsuruta **Champion Carnival (1995, 1998) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1992, 1993, 1994, 1995) – with Toshiaki Kawada (1992), Kenta Kobashi (1993–1995) **January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (1987) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Technique Award (1988) – with Jimmy Snuka **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Fighting Spirit Award (1990) – with Toshiaki Kawada **World's Strongest Tag Determination League Skill Award (1991) – with Toshiaki Kawada *Nikkan Sports'' ** Match of the Year (1997) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 21 ** Match of the Year (1998) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 31 ** Match of the Year (2003) vs. Kenta Kobashi on March 1 ** Match of the Year (2007) with Jun Akiyama vs. Kenta Kobashi and Yoshihiro Takayama on December 2 ** Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2009) ** Technique Award (1996) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling NOAH' **GHC Heavyweight Champion (3 time) **GHC Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Yoshinari Ogawa (2) **Global Tag League (2009) – with Go Shiozaki **One Day Six Man Heavyweight Tag Team Tournament (2008) – with Takeshi Morishima and Muhammad Yone *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' ** Ranked #'2' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1997 ** Ranked #'6' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 ** Ranked as Tiger Mask #'37' of the top 500 greatest wrestlers in the "PWI Years" in 2003 ** Ranked #'6' and #'11' of the 100 tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Kenta Kobashi and Toshiaki Kawada, respectively, in 2003 *''Tokyo Sports'' ** Fighting Spirit Award (1985, 1990) ** Lifetime Achievement Award (2009) ** Match of the Year Award (1995) with Kenta Kobashi vs. Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue on June 9, 1995 ** Match of the Year Award (1997) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 21, 1997 ** Match of the Year Award (1998) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 31, 1998 ** Match of the Year Award (2003) vs. Kenta Kobashi on March 1, 2003 ** Match of the Year Award (2007) with Jun Akiyama vs. Kenta Kobashi and Yoshihiro Takayama on December 2, 2007 ** Outstanding Performance Award (1997) ** Rookie of the Year (1982) ** Special Grand Prize (1992) ** Tag Team of the Year (1991) with Toshiaki Kawada ** Tag Team of the Year (1993, 1994) with Kenta Kobashi ** Wrestler of the Year (2007) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' ** 5 Star Match (1985) vs. Kuniaki Kobayashi on March 9 ** 5 Star Match (1990) vs. Jumbo Tsuruta on June 8 ** 5 Star Match (1990) with Toshiaki Kawada and Kenta Kobashi vs. Jumbo Tsuruta, Akira Taue and Masanobu Fuchion October 19 ** 5 Star Match (1991) with Toshiaki Kawada and Kenta Kobashi vs. Jumbo Tsuruta, Akira Taue and Masanobu Fuchi on April 20 ** 5 Star Match (1992) with Kenta Kobashi and Toshiaki Kawada vs. Jumbo Tsuruta, Akira Taue and Masanobu Fuchi on May 22 ** 5 Star Match (1993) with Kenta Kobashi and Jun Akiyama vs. Toshiaki Kawada, Akira Taue and Yoshinari Ogawa on July 2 ** 5 Star Match (1993) with Kenta Kobashi vs. Akira Taue and Toshiaki Kawada on December 3 ** 5 Star Match (1994) with Kenta Kobashi and Giant Baba vs. Masanobu Fuchi, Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue on January 29 ** 5 Star Match (1994) with Kenta Kobashi vs. Akira Taue and Toshiaki Kawada on May 21 ** 6 Star Match (1994) vs. Toshiaki Kawada on June 3 ** 5 Star Match (1995) with Kenta Kobashi vs. Akira Taue and Toshiaki Kawada on January 21 ** 5 Star Match (1995) with Kenta Kobashi vs. Steve Williams and Johnny Ace on March 4 ** 5 Star Match (1995) vs. Akira Taue on April 15 ** 5 Star Match (1995) with Kenta Kobashi vs. Akira Taue and Toshiaki Kawada on June 9 ** 5 Star Match (1995) with Kenta Kobashi and Satoru Asako vs. Toshiaki Kawada, Akira Taue and Tamon Honda on June 30 ** 5 Star Match (1996) with Jun Akiyama vs. Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue on May 23 ** 5 Star Match (1996) with Jun Akiyama vs. Steve Williams and Johnny Ace on June 7 ** 5 Star Match (1996) with Jun Akiyama vs. Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue on December 6 ** 5 Star Match (1997) vs. Toshiaki Kawada on June 6 ** 5 Star Match (1997) with Jun Akiyama vs. Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue on December 5 ** 5 Star Match (1998) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 31 ** 5 Star Match (1999) vs. Kenta Kobashi on June 11 ** 5 Star Match (1999) with Yoshinari Ogawa vs. Kenta Kobashi and Jun Akiyama on October 23 ** 5 Star Match (2003) vs. Kenta Kobashi on March 1 ** Best Flying Wrestler (1985, 1986) ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (1985) Topé con Giro ** Feud of the Year (1990, 1991) vs. Jumbo Tsuruta ** Match of the Year (1985) vs. Kuniaki Kobayashi on June 21, Tokyo, Japan ** Match of the Year (1996) with Jun Akiyama vs. Steve Williams and Johnny Ace on June 7, Tokyo, Japan ** Match of the Year (1998) vs. Kenta Kobashi on October 31, Tokyo, Japan ** Match of the Year (1999) vs. Kenta Kobashi on June 11, Tokyo, Japan ** Match of the Year (2003) vs. Kenta Kobashi on March 1, Tokyo, Japan ** Most Outstanding Wrestler (1997, 1999) ** Most Underrated Wrestler (1988) ** Tag Team of the Year (1991) with Toshiaki Kawada ** Tag Team of the Year (1995) with Kenta Kobashi ** Tag Team of the Year (1996, 1997) with Jun Akiyama ** Wrestler of the Year (1995, 1997, 1999) ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) *'Total 5 * Matches' **Holds the most 5 * matches in history at 24 5* matches as rated by Pro Wrestling Observer See also *Mitsuharu Misawa's event history External links * Mitsuharu Misawa profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1962 births Category:2009 deaths Category:1981 debuts Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling King's Road alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Promoters Category:Male wrestlers